


you are mine, baby

by jcebum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Wonhui - Freeform, based on tao's "crown" mv, based on the song too, theres a fight scene here but it's not THAT detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: wonwoo's smile is like a match that burns junhui's heart, and junhui can't help but come back to him, over and over again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonghanjpg (Gathering_Stars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gathering_Stars/gifts).



> written for jeonghanjpg because honestly youre such a sweetheart and im sorry this is angsty wonhui like i wanted to write something fluffy but then i listened to "crown" and i just had to :") still — hope you and the other readers enjoy!

cold water hits his blood covered skin, running down and dripping off his body. he has his right hand on his forehead, his eyes closed.

with his eyes closed and the water pouring down onto his skin as background music to his thoughts, memories resurface.

 

 

 

 

 

*

"hey, junhui?" junhui hummed in acknowledgement, enjoying the warmth his lover was giving him from the embrace.

"what do you see when you think of the future?" he asked softly, and junhui smiled a bit.

"you," junhui answered without missing a heartbeat. "from your beauty, from your lips, from everything you are, i met who i'll be in the future; right by your side. as long as i live."

wonwoo tightened his hold around junhui. it was silent for a while, for a few heartbeats, before wonwoo spoke up again.

"even if i changed my identity?"

"even if you change your identity," junhui confirmed, his smile never faltering. "you will still be you — just a different gender."

wonwoo let out tears that night, and every tear is a diamond embedded in junhui's memories, forever. for as long as he lives.

 

*

 

the first time they did it, junhui treated wonwoo like porcelain. he was afraid of breaking him, breaking the one constant he had in his life. it was still so pleasurable, so heart-warming, and junhui wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

streaks of white and white met with cream colored skins, bodies pressed together as both of them sighed in happiness. wonwoo held junhui's face in his hands, leant up and kissed him.

_i love you._

*

 

 

 

 

junhui opens his eyes, and sighs deeply. he lets the cold water fall onto his skin for a little while more, before finishing up and going to his bedroom.

he grabs a pair of underwear, a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a black blazer. he wears them quickly, and as he finishes wearing everything, he could feel him. 

it's ridiculous, junhui knows, because wonwoo isn't here. he isn't standing behind wonwoo, and he definitely _isn't_ hugging junhui from the back.

junhui misses his touch. junhui misses the kisses they always shared.

junhui misses wonwoo.

 

 

 

 

 

he drives to — he doesn't even remember. the name of the place is insignificant. he doesn't care, nor will he ever. he just needs to see him again.

he parks his car, runs a hand through his black hair before exiting out and entering the building. he enters the elevator, pressing floor nine.

he exits out of the elevator and goes straight to the room he remembers by instinct. not heart, but instinct, because the only thing, the only _person_ he knows by heart, is _him._

he doesn't have to knock on the door, because he's been here so often, the man wouldn't question it. he goes inside the room and sits across from the man, the man who has wonwoo's location.

the man greets him silently with his eyes, and junhui returns it.

"you, are aware of the consequences," the man says slowly, to which junhui simply nods. 

the man opens the wooden box at the center of the table, grabs a strip of paper, and hands it out to him. junhui grabs it from him and looks at the coordinates. _06.961006, -07.961707._

"are you sure you want to do this?" the man asks.

there's a silent pause, before junhui looks straight at him.

_"i just want to see him."_

 

 

 

 

junhui drives his car with a rush, a rush to see _him_ again. he finally reaches the place, parks his car, and gets out of his car immediately.

he opens the glass doors widely, taking long steps, getting closer to him. he isn't surprised when he sees six men in all black are waiting for him.

his lips form a smirk, before taking off his blazer and throwing it to the floor somewhere. he looks behind the men, and sees _him._

his body jolts, his eyes flare with anger at the six men. he throws a punch at one of them, and a kick to the stomach to another man. those send both of them to the floor, but junhui doesn't have much time before he's throwing punches and kicks again left and right.

a man hits the side of his face with a wooden bat, and junhui groans in pain. it's bleeding, and junhui kicks the man in the shin before being hit on the head with the _same_ wooden bat by another man. he falls to the floor, his white dress shirt covered in his own blood.

he groans in pain and agony as he is repeatedly being beaten, his thoughts suddenly going to _him_ again.

he remembers the taste of wonwoo's skin, wonwoo's lips, wonwoo's everything. he remembers all the tears and the smiles. 

he remembers wonwoo saying _i love you._

and he's on his feet again, his face and shirt bloody. a new type of anger finds its way into junhui's body, blinding him with rage. he beats all the six men until they faint, and maybe some even dead.

he takes a few deep breaths, before grabbing his black blazer from the floor and wearing it again. his eyes set on him, and only _him._ he stumbles towards _him_ , his hand reaching out for _him_ , and he's suddenly reminded of another memory of wonwoo smiling at him.

and then he's being pulled back by two men. he doesn't know when or how they had managed to wake up after that fight, but he barely has any energy left that it's impossible to get away from the two men's grips.

wonwoo watches junhui being taken away, and he also watches junhui's eyes searching for him. wonwoo's stoic face doesn't falter, and junhui closes his eyes.

 _has wonwoo really given up on him already?_ junhui thinks, but he's made a mistake by closing his eyes. he missed the way wonwoo's eyes softened and the way a tear fell out of his eye while he mouthed an _i love you._

when junhui opens his eyes again, the tear isn't visible, and wonwoo's stoic expression is stronger than before.

 

 

 

 

he's taken inside a helicopter by the two men, sitting on one side of the seat and not making any sound. he knows where they're going, he doesn't need to ask.

and then the helicopter door opens and he's being thrown out into the sea. he closes his eyes again, before his body makes contact with the seawater. he imagines wonwoo in his arms, he imagines his ethereal face, and he imagines wonwoo smiling.

somehow, after a while, he finds himself washed up on shore, one shoe missing from his foot as he struggles to walk back to his apartment.

he places his thumb on the fingerprint scanner, and the door is opened. he goes in and stumbles towards the bathroom. midway, he stops and grabs the strip of paper and places them in a wooden box filled with all the other coordinates.

he washes his body, wears a white dress shirt, black dress pants, a black blazer and black shoes, then drives off to the place he doesn't remember the name of.

he meets with the same man again, and he repeats the same words.

"you are aware of the consequences?" the man says, but this time, it's more like a question than a statement.

"do you know where he is?" junhui asks. 

a little smirk appears on the man's face, before he opens the wooden box at the center of the table. he grabs a new strip of paper, and hands it out for junhui to take. junhui takes ahold of it, but the man doesn't let go.

"are you sure you want to do this, _again_?" the man asks. 

junhui looks at him, and the man looks at him back. _yes._

no matter what, he'll still keep on loving wonwoo. and no matter what, he'll keep on coming back to wonwoo. he was the constant in his life, after all.

junhui takes it.

_-06.961006, 07.961707._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always highly appreciated! tell me what you think of this in the comments :)


End file.
